


I wish that I could fly

by ZackOfCards



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AU of an AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, angst but barely, atus au, ending up to the reader, mentions of falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackOfCards/pseuds/ZackOfCards
Summary: Taurtis still has a lot to learn about hermitcraft, which can sometimes lead to dangerous situations. this is one of them.





	I wish that I could fly

**Author's Note:**

> short but I'm proud of it  
inspired by the last part of bullet by hollywood undead.  
originally posted on tumblr.

Taurtis had only joined a week a go, but he had already learned so much. There was still a lot to learn, though. And sometimes, that could be dangerous.

Taurtis walked around near the top of Grian’s base, not entirely sure how he got up there and with definitely no clue how to get down. Suddenly, there was a ‘woosh!’ right by his ear. He looked up to see Grian, flying around with those fancy wings of his.

“Dude, I didn’t know we could fly!” he shouted, however grian didn’t hear him properly. “What?” he asked. Taurtis had already stepped back as far as he could. “I said,” he took a breath in so he could be louder, “I didn’t know we could fly!!” and then he started running. 

“what- Taurtis no you can’t-” but taurtis had already leaped of, reaching the peak of his jump and hovering for just a second.

And then he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> any ways, go read and the universe shifts bye ayaptre (i hope i spelled that right)


End file.
